That metellic taste yet not a scream
by Potatoneko8
Summary: Her body has been abused, her mind is more fragile then glass and she is now stuck in a realm she doesn't know. When a death note fan gets sucked into the dimension to find herself face to face with L she finds herself regaining sanity and faith in the people around her. She is emotionally traumatized but L finds comfort in helping her through what is going on. Deathnote time
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I get inspired by the weirdest of things. This fiction is similar to my first one but not supernatural death events. I decided to take in a lot of my reviews into account and rewrite a similar story. It's purely one where I have re thought about the actions the real characters would take in the situations they are in and what someone with such a horrible past would react like in the situation. Anyway enjoy (:**

A metallic taste formed in the girl's mouth as her body was flung into a wall. The curse words of the man she hated echoed in her ears as he shoved her, punched her and degraded her… he did it to get a scream, get a sound but nothing came out of her mouth. She didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching nor squeaking. She just took his brutal blows to her body as he defiled and destroyed her body and mind.

The short 17 year old stared in her long half shattered mirror in the basement of her home. She stood in a long overly ripped t-shirt and her black plane underwear. Her body was disgusting in so many ways. Her body had deep red marks all over it as well as purple circles covering every inch of flesh. Her electric blue eyes had dark black bags under them and her black hair had been hacked off just under her shoulders. Her small overly thin body was in her eyes disgusting and her. She had vivid bones showing. She was like a skin coloured skeleton.

It happened on this one night after she had been left alone there was a flicker of lights in which only highlighted upon her collection of books. They were a Japanese style of comic in which the girl had thought was very poetic.

A story of a human who gave into the temptation to shed blood, a Shimigami who ate a forbidden fruit and a detective who devoted his life to avenge those who had been murdered. It was beautiful in her eyes and was her main escape from everything that had happened to her.

The lights flashed as the books pages turned making a loud noise. Before the girl knew it she was on the floor in some room she did not see to be familiar.

There was one set of eyes upon her in shock as the person moved closer to her in which she pushed herself away in fear.

The person staring at her had shadow black hair and dark rings around his ox brown eyes. He stared at her with a long pale finger in his mouth as he strolled closer to her.

"Who are you?" he asked blankly trying to hid his surprise

"My names Twila" she whispered as she moved back a little bit more and brought her legs up to her chest and hid her head in them while blinking repeatedly trying to work out what was going on.

L sighed as he noticed how scared this young girl was so he put out a hand to her in which she took 5 minuets to move her hand close enough to his just to touch it.

"How did you get here?" the man questioned as he looked at her curiously

"I uh… I've been trying to work that out" she squeaked

"You appeared out of no where" The man stated with curiosity in his voice

He then pulled the tiny girl to her feet and he then almost gasped in shock as he examined her body. She was in a very messy state. Dry blood was cracking up and down both her legs and marks were imprinted on her. He then noticed she was having trouble standing so he put one arm around her waist and the other under her small legs as he picked her up and walked towards the door. When he opened it light shone through hurting both of there eyes although the man just ignored it.

When Twila finally saw the figure holding her properly she almost fainted as she reached out to touch his face before pulling back and stopping herself. It was L from her favorite series. She didn't understand what had happened but just for a moment she felt a tiny bit safer. He then sat her down on the bright red leather couch before walking over to his draws and getting out a small box. He then grabbed a bowel from the cabinet and filled it up with hot water before adding salt.

"I'll attend to your wounds" he stated with no emotion in his voice before wandering back over to the girl.

He began to clean the scratches all over her body carefully. He heard a gasp as he did and whispered in a soothing tone "Shhh I'll take care of you"

It was something he had never done but he could tell that these were only just new cuts and bruises on her. She had suffered a horrible amount of abuse and while he didn't know her there was no chance that he would let someone go back to that sort of pain but little did he know with that small action of accepting the girl into his life he had let down enough walls for the inner human in him to begin unraveling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy readings cuties C:**

The young girl felt so safe within the young mans care. She hadn't really said any words to him but he understood what she must be going through although the thought of how such a person could appear in his room let alone how could anyone just appear in his room in such away. It wasn't like she walked through the door and sat on his floor but she actually just appeared out of no where.

No matter how many times L tried to run through what had happened he just could not understand. It wasn't logical and the only thing he could think of was maybe some force had ripped her out of the abusers hands to put her into a more caring environment but then if that was the case why him? He did not know how to care for himself, let alone another person.

There friendship was rather an odd one because neither of them really used words to talk to each other. Twila would just sit on his couch wearing his baggy blue jeans and his white t-shirts which he had leant her whiles staring at him with her massive blue orbs. She always had a very curious look on her face as she studied him but any time he got to close she would flinch and back away.

After a week of staying with L she finally said a full sentence without L asking her anything. She was sitting on the floor watching him work when the words left her mouth.

"It's not that I'm scared of you it's that I'm scared of what you are capable" she whispered barley loud enough for L to hear.

L just kept staring at his computer screen as he thought to himself about what he could reply to the girls statement.

"Who was it that was abusing you?" He questioned

Twila sighed as she stared at the ground and fumbled around with her small pale hands.

"My step father" she whispered

"And what does your mother think of this?" L asked

"She died a long time ago" Twila sighed

"What about your father?" L questioned

"I don't know who he is" she replied

L sighed before whispered gently to her

"I was never abused but I don't know who my parents are. I can relate to you on that level and if you want to talk I am here to listen"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned

"I don't know you well enough to care but I do know you well enough to have some sense of humanity left in me. You are a young girl in a place you have no idea about, you fear even getting close to anyone plus your injuries prevent you from being physically capable of moving for long periods of time. I might be cold but I do have a heart. I would not let someone so young walk out those doors into the hands of death" L stated

"Thank you" the girl whispered as she shuffled closer to the detective.

Her body was now behind him and being this close to someone made her shudder but she felt he had longed for someone to be within a meter of her. She then rested her head lightly against L's back before whispering again

"Thank you"

L let out a small yet genuine smile. Who knew the girl would take such a bold step?

"Its better you're in my protection then not. Thank you for letting me gain a small bit of your trust" L stated he then turned around and put his arms lightly around the girl and smiled gently as he hugged her.

"I haven't had any friendly contact for almost 4 years" the girl stated as she breathed in the strawberry scented hair of L.

"I hope I can get you use to them" L whispered only loud enough so he could hear.

He then let go of the hug and turned back to his computer and neither of the two of them said another word for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am finally updating**

**I am super sorry it has taken me so long!**

**I have had a lot of school work going on lately. BUT till probably next week I CAN WRITE FOR YOU (I'll also write a couple of chapters in advance so I can post one every week on all of my stories)**

**The young girl and guy were sitting on the floor in the pitch black room when an old man walked in. This man had kind eyes and welcoming smile. **

"**L I don't believe I've met your friend" The man stated **

"**Ah Watari welcome back, this is Twila. She has been staying with me the past two weeks. I still don't know what to do with her yet" L stated**

**The coldness in his words made Twila cringe which Watari noticed out of the corner of his sparking blue right eye,**

"**Twila what a pretty name" Watari stated "My girl tell me about yourself?" **

**L could have slapped himself that second. After two weeks he had failed to ask that simple question.**

"**Um what do you want to know?" Twila stuttered looking up at the tall kind old man.**

"**Everything about you, but before you start let me turn on the lights and get a cup of tea" He chuckled before wandering off. **

"**I apologize. That was one question I failed to ask" L stated **

**Twila let out a small faint laugh as she looked at the detective. **

"**Your smile is pretty" L whispered before turning back to his computer and not saying another word. **

**Watari then entered the room with 3 cups of steaming hot tea and a cup that was pilled with sugar cubes. **

"**Now will you begin?" Watari questioned as he pasted her a cup of tea and smiled gently. **

**Thoughts began to flood back to her and before she knew it she was babbling away. **

"**Well my name is Twila. I have two friends they call me Twinkles" she started off with letting out a chuckle "I live with my step father" (this statement aloud L to make a fake cough from his side of the room… Twila could tell he was full of disgust) "Um he is not a good man" she continued "Anyway I'm 16, I've been to a mental hospital once for attempted suicide and I love art. I read comic styled book which I think are the reason I somehow ended up here and I'm from England" **

**Watari smiled at her gently. "You are in safe hands now"**

**L swung around and faced her. **

"**What do you mean your comics got you here?" He questioned **

"**well…" but before she could finish her sentence the power cut off causing L to curse in a fit of fury.**

"**And I thought you were always calm" Twila whispered only loud enough that Watari could hear. **

**The old man chuckled before leaving the room.**

**L turned to face the girl once he realized that he was alone with her again. For some reason he felt different this time. They had been alone and not said a word for more then a week yet ever since another walked in that room he wanted that peace of just them again. **

"**How much pain have you been enduring?" L questioned**

"**You know after awhile it just becomes numbness. I will admit I'm still scared of being hit, being raped, being hurt but sometimes I can't even feel it. I'm more scared of the fact that I was getting use to it" She whispered **

**L stood up and walked over the girl who was sitting on the couch. He picked her up and sat down with her placed on his lap. He then nuzzled his head into her neck and let his senses go wild. She smelt like roses, she felt so soft but he knew she was scared. She tensed up by being in his arms. **

"**It's okay I am going to protect you" L whispered **

**Twila let herself relax a little bit as she closed her eyes and leant into him.**

"**Your warm" she whispered in a dream like tone "I never though someone could feel so warm and welcoming" **

**L smiled at this and when he knew that Twila was asleep he stood up and carried her over to a bed. He placed her down on the soft bed before looking down at the small girl lying there. He felt his cheeks burn red and his mind wander. He slowly lent down and kissed the young girl on the forehead so softly. It was as if he thought she would break by the slighted touch. **

"**Goodnight" he whispered as he walked out of the room to get his laptop so he could continue his work. **


	4. Chapter 4

Twila woke up to the sound of foot steps to see L pacing the room looking to be in a bit of discomfort.

"What is wrong?" she whispered faintly.

L turned to her and smiled weakly.

"I just can't figure this case out. That is all" he muttered

Twila felt like she should act clueless before helping the over stressed man.

"It's this person that is killing people somehow. They just die by heart attacks" L stated "that is impossible though isn't it?"

"Test your theory out" Twila said while yawning and curling up into a ball under the covers. L looked over at her smiled. Who would have thought his first set of human contact would be someone so adorable.

L felt rather human right then as a blush spread across his cheeks.

He then turned his face back to his computer screen and got lost in his files.

-two hours later—

Twila wandered out of the bed and sat next to L and smiled weakly

"You're growing more comfortable every day" L whispered

"This is the longest I've been in years without being hit" she mumbled "It's nice. I've grown to feel rather safe around you"

L smiled as he looked at the young girl.

Her beautiful blue eyes that shimmered in the light hit his massive ox orbs and she reached over to him ever so slowly and let herself hug him.

"Thank you L" she whispered softly

L felt something wet stain his top as he pulled away from Twila he realized she was crying warm tears. He reached out to comfort her when he felt a pair of lips hit his cheek ever so softly. He then looked at the girl who was now blushing with complete desire in his eyes.

Not knowing what to say due to his calculations being all out of wack L turned to face the monitor once more and stuck himself into his work.

-A few weeks later—

Twila and L were sitting in a hotel within Japan.

"Twila I don't want you to be in the room when the police officers come in. Just in case" L whispered "and what name would you like to be called?"

Twila thought for a moment before choosing an obviously fake name although it suited her quiet a lot.

"Frodo" she chuckled

Of course L had no idea what the girl was on because Lord Of The Rings didn't exist in his realm but Twila told L Frodo is a short person with big feet that loves rings. L just rolled his eyes and agreed she could go with her silly nickname.

L then heard a knock on the door in which he Shooed Twila away and then let the police force enter.

Twila was sitting there for awhile when she realized she really had to go to the bathroom which was in the master bedroom! She sat there awkwardly for 15 minuets before almost falling over dying.

"I'm going to pee myself" she cried out

She then sighed before opening the door slightly hoping to get L's attention although she accidently bumped it into a man named Matsuda.

"Fuck" she cursed which drew everyone else's attention to her.

L looked at her emotionlessly although she knew he was not pleased.

"I had to use the bathroom okay" she muttered before dashing into the master bedroom.

"Next time go to the bathroom before hand" Twila heard L say loudly

She knew she was in deep trouble when later came along.

L wandered into the room after meeting with all the police.

"I'm sorry" Twila whispered

L looked at her and smiled softly "I'm only mad because it could put you in harms way. You would be an easy target for Kira to use against me"

Twila looked at L with wide eyes

"How?"

L locked gazed on her before sighing.

"You're really the first friend I've had"

Twila looked down at her feet

"Can I spend tonight in here?" she whispered

L smiled and walked over to his friend. He crouched up on the bed and began to mutter something about not being fully human and Twila making him feel some what human. He then sat down normally and pulled her into his chest.

"You really are so warm and safe" Twila whispered

L looked down at the young girl before pushing a strand of hair out of her eye.

"You're a fool" he whispered

He noticed after awhile the young girl had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he must get back to his work. He placed her into the bed and tucked her in. As he was about to leave something caught his hand.

"Stay with me" A voice muttered

L turned around to see Twila looking at him with so much hope in her eyes.

"Stay" she whispered

L then turned around and slipped into the bed next to her. He then felt the young girl nuzzle her head into his chest.

His heart speed up a mile a minuet.

"L you're heart beat" Twila whispered "Why is it so fast?"

"Because I'm not use to this" L whispered

"Kiss me goodnight" he heard Twila whisper

L pulled Twilas chin up to face him and he began to mutter

"I can't lose to this feeling" he whispered

"Then let us win together" Twila whispered "I need your contact. You reminded me that there is such thing as a friend and warmth within being held"

L leant his face down till his lips softly touched Twilas.

The emotions that spread through them in that one kiss was something neither of them had ever felt. There was joy and happiness. There was love and hope. There was friendship and a feeling of not being so isolated.

L pulled back and looked at the young girl.

"Thank you L" Twila mouthed before falling asleep in L's arms.

"You really are something else Twila" L whispered before he found himself doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5

L was looking down at the small sleeping figure in a state of panic. She was wincing in pain and crying out. L had experienced night terrors but his only method of dealing with them was to just stay awake.

"Twila" L whispered as he tried to nudge her to wake her up.

She did not. She began mumbling words as she cried out in pain. She was crying out for help but her screams sounded chocked on. Suddenly the young girl shot up from her bed. Her dark blue eyes filled with terror as she began to sob. Her body was trembling and shacking as she held her face in her hands whiles trying not to scream. L quickly put his arms around her and held her while whispering soothing words to her even though he was a bit clueless on what to say.

L then reached over to the dressing table and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting there and handed it to the Twila who was finally calming down.

"What were you dreaming about?" L questioned

"Him" was all she got out before she ran to the bathroom and began puking.

Her body let up an acid that was so foul that it burnt her throat. She began coughing till even blood came out of her mouth.

L rushed to treat her knowing that there wasn't much he really could do after all she was vomiting up her own blood.

"I never thought it was that bad" L whispered as he patted her on the back.

He wondered whether to call Watari but before he managed to walk away from the girl to get his phone she grabbed onto his hand.

"I've already been to the doctors about how I puke up blood. There isn't anything they can do for it. My body is so weak and everything is so damaged that it's not repairable" she muttered

"I want to know everything that has happened to you" L stated firmly

"I was abused. There isn't much more to it" she whispered before standing up only to fall over. She was caught by L's arms. He was looking at her with his dark orbs studying her. He then picked her up and gently walked her back over to the soft bed.

L placed the girl under the covers and tucked her in. He then sat normally for once on the side of the bed.

"I think it is appalling someone of your age has suffered so much. I don't understand how someone so young could have had so much bad happen to them. While I have dealt with many cases around child abuse I've never come into contact with someone who has been abused. The physiological and physical effect it has had on you makes me feel ill which is strange because I'm usually not overly emotional about these kinds of things".

Twila looked deep into L's eyes as she thought to herself.

"I don't know how to tell you about what happened. It's like any other abuse story. I was beat, raped, and deprived of happiness. I guess he would get his friends to come around and do it as well which made it worse but at the end of the day it's just the same old story. I guess it hurts me a lot. So much that I barley can find myself smiling at all anymore but you L make me feel different. Safe I guess. It's probably why I don't mind being around you" She mumbled "I will always be damaged but I hope you can accept me for it"

L locked his eyes onto hers and leant down and pressed his lips against hers ever so softly.

"As long as you can accept me for my inhumanity" he whispered

"Okay" Twila whispered as she grabbed onto L's hand and looked into his eyes

"You make me feel human" L whispered

"You make me feel hungry" Twila chuckled

L sighed before letting go of the young girls hand as he wandered away to find them both some midnight sweets.


	6. Chapter 6

L found a small book lying on the floor within the hotel room. It appeared as if someone had dropped it. His pale hands picked it up in his strange position. L knew Twila was sleeping so he went into another room and perched himself up onto the soft leather couch and flipped open the page.

_Dear who ever is reading this; _

_It is May 4__th__ 2005. _

_I'm so scared. _

_Everything hurts. _

_I fear I won't be around much longer therefore I am going to write a story of my life. It might get burnt if he finds it but the story will continue on as ashes floating in the sky or dwelling at the bottom of the fire place but those words will still be there. He might rip it to shreds but my words will linger. _

_My name real name is Lithin, I tell people my name is Twila though because I don't want to be Lithin anymore. If a name is a person then Lithin means weak. I am 16 years old. My mother died when I was a child. It didn't hurt me I guess. I was to young to understand that death was dead. Gone was gone. She isn't here anymore and it kills me now. I need a mother to help me. My father I never truly met. I hear he was a tosser. David my step father always told me that… although anyone that slept with my mother was a tosser in his eyes. David tells me he hates me because I am a splitting image of my mother. I am the reason she is dead. I guess he is right. It's all my fault… it's always my fault. David hits me. He hits me so hard that red oozing blood hits the floor from my body. He then uses me. He rapes me. He doesn't do it nicely either. He calls me names, he hits me in the act, he hurts me so much. _

_I got pregnant to him once. I remember telling him. I was so scared. I was crying… I wish I had never told him… what if it had been a girl or a boy? I never got to meet him or her. What if it had been twins. My stupidity cost my child or children their lives. He grabbed a knife that night. He stabbed me in my abdomen. He punched me there and hit me there. He killed my child… my second life. I will never met that child because of him. I still think about him or her. I think of the names I would have called them. If it was a girl I would have called her Athena for I would help her become wise and if it was a boy I would have called him Japser for it would have naturally deemed so much beauty. I have one dream though…_

_I want to grow old with someone…_

_Someone odd_

_I want to feel safe with him _

_I want him to kiss me good morning and make love to me at night_

_I want to know what it is like to make love_

_To be kissed with some much passion _

_I want to have a family although I will never be able to conceive again we could adopt. _

_I want to get married _

_I want to have love and know of it with all it's kindness and joy…_

_I'm getting all over the place. I guess that is what happens when in pain. Tonight I realized I am going to die if I don't escape _

_I need someone to help me. I need help. I need to escape… _

-Lithin had passed out before finishing the last sentence but fate knew what she was going to write…

**Under the entire writing there was words scribbled in red ink. They read… "Your wish is my command" **

L didn't really care so much about the last part. He was so shaken with anger with what he had read.

She had even though she was going to die.

He almost stormed into her room with worry as he wandered right up to her and planted his lips against hers as she lightly awoke and was about to ask what was wrong.

His lips smashed into hers with lust and love.

"You never have to feel alone" he chocked

L was not an emotional person but her story broke through him. He felt so human. He thought all he was driven by was a sealed hate but now he found himself driven by love. He needed to help her feel safe again. He needed to help her understand she was not alone. He pulled her as close to him as possible as he moved his lips with hers. When he pulled away he looked at her beautiful complex orbs.

She looked shocked and confused

"L" she whispered

"I don't know how I got it but your life story thing Lithin. It was here. I didn't know what it was so I read it but I can't now get over the emotions I feel. I've never felt emotions really but now I feel them. I feel… I feel love and I feel anger. I feel love" he whispered

He felt a hand touch his as he looked down at the girl.

"I feel it too" she whispered

L smiled as he embraced her into his arms

They both felt it….

They both felt love.


End file.
